


Tony Stark's message for Ross

by Phillipe363



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Civil War Fix-It, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Legal Drama, Politics, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of whatever that Tony Stark was in Civil War the actual Tony Stark has a response for Ross and the rest of the UN for the accords they want to the Avengers sign to have control over them. And it's not one they are going to like.





	Tony Stark's message for Ross

**Hey**

**Let me sum this up for the whole Civil War film for the sides thing, I'm anti-accord first because those were not about oversight, but about controlling the Avengers.**

**Next, they made Tony Stark who is one of my favorite characters, into some completely unrecognizable and the start of his actions more like a villain during in Civil War, all to push this dumb Captain America vs Iron Man thing.**

**The Russo brothers who directed Civil War even took scenes out to further make Steve look bad to prop up Tony who in these later films was shown as always being in the right.**

**Regarding Tony, they made a character who told the president along with Congress and whoever else in Iron Man 2 to take a hike since he was not going to let them control his tech.**

**Only Tony signs the accords which makes no sense, despite whatever reasoning used by the writers.**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

a conference room

Ross is sitting there as Tony Stark walk in before throwing a folder filled with paper in front of the sectary of state.

"Well don't look so grim, after all getting all of you Avengers to sign this is the best thing for both of us" Ross says.

"Oh, we are not signing them Ross. The accords that you, the rest of you politicians and the UN want is not about oversight, but control. If it was just oversight and we could operate where we need to save lives then fine. But we are not having our hands tied behind our back where we have to check with a bunch of politicians first" Tony says.

"You are making a very big mistake Stark. All of you are simply too dangerous to run around unchecked and all your doing is proving you love power too much to give it up. The aftermath of that is like Sokovia or Lagos" Ross says furiously.

"Safe the guilt tripping bull crap. Frankly, I don't who you thought you were talking to, but I have not changed from the person who told the president of the United States off when you people wanted my Iron Man technology years ago. None of the Avengers or me are going to give up our ability to help others to the control of somebody else" Tony says harshly.

"And people get killed like Wanda Maximoff getting those people killed in Lagos because of that" Ross snarls.

"You know I've seen the news media, people like you and others hate Wanda for what she did in Lagos. When you should be thanking her for containing the explosion the best she could, otherwise even more people would be going to funerals" Tony replies angrily "And Ross don't give me this trash about better for the people, you've always been a power hungry jerk ready to turn anything you can into a weapon for you to use and control."

"If you don't sign those accords you are going to be on the run from everybody and this time there is no Shield to help. Ask your friend Banner how that feels" Ross says.

"So be it. Because we'd rather have our freedom to help where needed then give control in the hands of politicians and others who are going to spend more time auguring about what needs to happen, then doing anything about it. Of course, just remember who you're going to be hunting" Tony says.

"What does that mean?" Ross asks.

"You're going to be hunting the Avengers and I don't think I need to do the roll call as I did with Loki, you get the point Ross" Tony says.

"Are you threatening me Stark?" Ross asks.

"No, it's not a threat, it's a promise this will end badly for whoever you send after us" Tony says firmly.

Ross seethes in anger while Tony turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**


End file.
